1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
As electrophotographic photoreceptors used for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a photoreceptor in which a photosensitive layer containing a photoconductive material is formed on a substrate having conductivity is known. An undercoat layer is provided between the substrate and the photosensitive layer.
Here, in the related art, an undercoat layer containing conductive metal oxide particles is attempted.